


Свети, свети, звездочка...

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождество, бункер. Дин упрашивает Кастиэля слезть с верхушки елки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свети, свети, звездочка...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Destiel One String, Зимний фест, Заявка TIV-1,  
> http://destiel-one-string.diary.ru/p193906417.htm?from=last&nocache=52ae15e7bd626#654212446

\- Еще энга... эгонога... эг... чтоб тебя! Будешь, короче?  
\- А давай! - Дин протянул стакан, и Сэм щедро плеснул в него из хрустального кувшина, наверняка предназначенного для более рафинированных напитков, чем приготовленный на скорую руку гоголь-моголь, наполовину состоявший из крепкого дешевого алкоголя. Рука у Сэма дрогнула, и немного напитка пролилось Дину на пальцы. Он перехватил стакан и засунул липкие пальцы в рот.  
\- Oh, ja, liebchen, mach das!* - раздалось от входа в бункер. Рождество - праздник семейный, как ни крути, а Кроули в последнее время стал привычен, как дырявый носок. Поэтому, когда после обильного рождественского ужина все вывалились наружу, Сэму пришла в голову идея привести и Короля ада. Теперъ тот сидел на стуле на найденном в закромах хранилища брезентовом полотне с гигантской демонской ловушкой. И комментировал все происходящее, только почему-то на разных языках.  
Дин показал Кроули средний палец и демонстративно его облизал, после чего отпил из стакана.  
\- Twinkle, twinkle, little star... - негромко завывал Кевин, бродя вокруг средних размеров елки в обнимку с красивой стеклянной звездой, которую Дин нашел вместе с демонской ловушкой из брезента: - How I wonder what you are...  
\- Up above the world so high... - присоединился к нему Сэм.  
\- Like a diamond in the sky... - неожиданно поддержал дуэт Кроули, превратив его в трио.  
\- Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are!** - допели они уже квартетом вместе с Кастиэлем.  
\- Какой прекрасный образ, - вздохнул Кастиэль и смахнул пьяную слезу, деликатно икнув.  
\- Да, - протянул Кевин: - Дома мама всегда наряжала елку, а я залезал на стремянку и надевал звезду на макушку... Мы не сажали ангела, у нас была тоже такая красивая звезда, - Кевин крепче прижал к себе хрупкую стекляшку.  
\- Давай за маму, - проникновенно сказал Кастиэль и всунул ему в руку кружку с глинтвейном, которую наполнил из здоровенного армейского термоса.  
\- Эй, а мне глинтвейна? - обиженно крикнул Кроули. Сэм подошел к нему и, окончательно приняв на себя роль няньки, потрепал по голове.  
\- Сейчас нальем, - добродушно заявил он и направился к термосу. Возвращаясь, он зацепился за брезент и рухнул, успев, однако, инстинктивно сгруппироваться. Содержимое кружки выплеснулось и щедрым дождем окатило Кроули лицо и грудь. Тот фыркнул, махнул головой и попытался стряхнуть ароматные капли.  
\- С гвоздикой, - одобрительно заметил он, облизываясь.  
Дин наблюдал за сценой, сгибаясь от хохота. Сэм был так серьезен в своей заботе, а Кроули так величественен в промокшей рубашке, что удержаться было просто невозможно. Ну просто невозможно!  
\- А теперь слева! Осторожнее, держись! - выкрик Кевина привлек всеобщее внимание. Дин оглянулся. Кевин стоял за елкой, а вот Кастиэля нигде не было видно. Елка заметно тряслась, с ее лап сыпался сухой снег, за пару дней наконец-то прикрывший все позднеосеннее безобразие.  
\- Ты чего? - поинтересовался Дин.  
\- Кас звезду вешать будет! - восторженно завопил Кевин, подпрыгивая на месте: - На верхушку! Лезь, Кастиэль! Лезь!  
Дин и Сэм заинтересованно обошли вокруг дерева и увидели, наконец, причину его трясучего состояния. Кастиэль уже преодолел большую часть пути наверх, однако в последней трети дерево стало тоньше, ствол гнулся, ветки потрескивали и грозили обломиться под непривычным весом.  
\- Я... ее... сейчас... - пыхтел Кастиэль, нелепо взмахивая ногой и пытаясь удержать равновесие: - Сейчас... я... ее...  
\- Слезал бы ты, Кас, - озабоченно заметил Сэм.  
\- Сейчас... сейчас... - Кастиэль упорно подбирался к верхушке.  
\- Ну что, - протяжный вопль донесся от входа в бункер, - повесил?  
\- Почти, - в унисон отозвались Кевин и Сэм.  
\- Ну, чувак, скалолаз, - прокомментировал Дин, прислоняясь к ближайшему дереву. Надеясь найти в его лице надежную опору, он горько разочаровался, потому что плечо его скользнуло по коре, и он чуть не рухнул в сугроб: - Твою же...  
Дин отошел от показавшейся такой надежной сосны.  
\- О, - раздалось в семи метрах над ним, - не лезет!  
\- А ты верхушку обдери слегка, - подавал Кевин советы, - и натягивай!  
Верхняя часть дерева угрожающе закачаласъ, клонясь то в одну, то в другую сторону...  
\- Ай, - раздалось оттуда, - колется...  
В конце концов звезда все же оказалась на том месте, которое уготовил ей Кастиэль.  
\- Красота, - прошептал Кевин, в каком-то молитвенном жесте складывая рукие перед грудью и проливая половину кружки остывшего глинтвейна себе на ботинки.  
\- А теперь слезай! - строго крикнул Дин, когда Кастиэль удостоверился, что звезда сидит крепко и не свалится.  
Кастиэль посмотрел вниз и даже на таком расстоянии стала заметна вдруг разительная перемена. Рот его приоткрылся словно от удивления, а потом он отчаянно впился в тонкие еловые лапы, совершенно забыв о том, что они колючие.  
\- Нет, - неожиданно дрожащим голосом ответил он.  
\- Что нет? - удивился Дин: - Слезай говорю.  
Кастиэль зажмурился и затряс головой. Ель закачалась, в лесной тишине раздался отчетливый треск.  
\- У нас ангел на елке! - все тем же восторженным тоном сообщил всем Кевин: - Живой.  
\- Так, пророку больше не наливать, - хмуро скомандовал Дин, трезвея на глазах: - Кас, мать твою за ногу, слезай!  
\- Отец всемогущий, - забормотал вдруг Кастиэль, - к тебе припадаю... не оставь без помощи... Как же это высоко!  
Сэм задрал голову и, хихикая, отступил на пару шагов. Не заметив скрытого под якобы сугробом куста, он запнулся и сел в середину того самого куста на задницу.  
\- Уй-ю, - раздался вопль, - колючее!  
\- Ага, - обреченно отозвался Кастиэль.  
Он висел на верхушке елки в позе лазальщика по канату, крепко обхватив ствол ногами и руками.  
Кевин радостно засмеялся и пошел вокруг елки, распевая:  
\- Silent night, holy night...***  
Дин наклонился, набрал в пригоршни сухого снега, слепил какое-то подобие снежка и попытался докинуть до Кастиэля. Снежок попал тому в оттопыренный зад, на котором появилось белое пятно. Сэм заржал, все еще пытаясь выпутаться из куста.  
\- В яблочко, - похвалил Кроули.  
Дин поклонился на обе стороны.  
Налетел неожиданный порыв ветра, и ель закачалась, увеличивая амплитуду под весом висящего на ней груза. Кастиэль сцепил зубы. Сэм, наконец, поднялся на ноги. Кроули загоготал.  
\- Ну что, Кастиэль, весело ли тебе? Полетаешь?  
\- I'm like a bird, I only fly away, I don't know where my soul is...**** - заголосил Кевин.  
\- Снимите меня, - вдруг попросил Кастиэль, - пожалуйста.  
\- Кас, - строго сказал Дин, подходя ближе к дереву: - Сейчас я буду говоритъ тебе, что делать, а ты будешь меня слушаться.  
\- Предложи ему для начала вытащить палку из задницы, которая торчит там уже какой год, - посоветовал Кроули со своего стула.  
\- Нащупай ногами крепкие ветки и постарайся встать, - Дин даже не отмахнулся от советчика, сосредоточившись на мелькающей на высоте трех этажей куртке.  
\- Надо вызвать пожарных! - заявил вдруг Кевин, перестав распевать попурри из современной попсы и рождественских гимнов: - Сейчас я позвоню.  
Он достал мобильник и принялся тыкать в кнопки.  
\- Привет, с Рождеством! - радостно завопил он, - а у нас тут ангел! Сидит на елке и слезать не хочет! Пусть вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать...  
Дин твердо отобрал у разошедшегося пророка телефон:  
\- Извините, не углядели, - извинился он, - больше не повторится. Кажется, наш друг переел ромовых конфет.  
На том конце линии хмыкнули и раздались гудки.  
\- Еще раз... - начал Дин, и тут сверху раздался треск.  
\- Ааааааа! Падаю! - верхушка торчала под углом ко всему стволу. Кастиэль удерживался кое-как, но при этом пытался поправить скособочившуюся звезду.  
\- Так, брезент... брезент... О, брезент!  
Кроули смело со стула ураганом, оказавшимся твердой дланью Дина. Он сам не понял, как оказался перед елью, с углом брезента, зажатым в руках. Два других угла держали Дин и Сэм.  
\- Натягиваем! Кевин, давай, тряси ель!  
Хихикая и чертыхаясь Кевин протиснулся к стволу дерева сквозь разлапистые нижние ветки и принялся трясти его. Поначалу результатов не было заметно, но вибрация передалась наверх, и верхушка замоталась.  
\- Я упаду! Упаду!  
\- Обязательно! - рявкнул Дин: - Растягиваем, ну!  
Сначала у Кастиэля разжались ноги, и он повис на одних руках, болтаясь туда-сюда. Наконец, руки тоже не выдержали, и он, как спелая груша, рухнул вниз. Ровненько рядом с натянутым брезентом.  
\- I believe I can fly, I belive I can touch the sky...***** - музыкально прокомментировал Кевин.  
\- Недолет, - отрапортовал Кроули: - Давайте он залезет еще раз, и мы потренируемся...  
Из-под брезента раздался слабый стон. Дин и Сэм швырнули его в сторону. Кастиэль лежал на спине в позе ангела, раскинув руки и ноги в разные стороны.  
\- А все-таки она держится, - прошептал Кастиэль: - Кажется, я спину отшиб.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания
> 
> * Oh, ja, liebchen, mach das! - Да, дорогуша, сделай это! (нем.)
> 
> ** Twinkle, twinkle, little star, - Свети, свети, звездочка,  
> How I wonder what you are, - Как бы хотел я узнать тебя  
> Up above the world so high - Так высоко над миром  
> Like a diamond in the sky. - Подобно бриллианту в небесах  
> Twinkle, twinkle, little star, - Свети, свети, звездочка,  
> Нow I wonder what you are! - Как бы хотел я узнать тебя
> 
> детская песенка
> 
> *** Silent night, holy night... - первая строчка одноименного рождественского гимна "Тихая ночь, святая ночь..."
> 
> **** I'm like a bird, I only fly away, I don't know where my soul is... - Я как птичка улетаю прочь, я не знаю, где моя душа... (начало припева песни Нелли Фуртадо "Like a Bird")
> 
> *****I believe I can fly, I belive I can touch the sky... - Я верю, что умею летать, я верю, что могу дотронуться до неба... (из песни Р. Келли "I believe I can fly")


End file.
